The Game
by Master Caxe
Summary: Revised for formatting. Ever wonder how it would be to have every game, anime, and t.v. come together in a game that humans could play? This is that. Join my friends and I as we brave The Game and change the fate of humans and the Gaming World!
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

Running, that's all I could think to do y'know? When your life is on the line, running sometimes is the only thing to do. I can't find her; I HAVE to find her before times up…!

_In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight_

Why, of all times, must this song play through my thoughts? I can't focus enough to cancel it out, so I let it play. I rounded a corner, still no sight of her… At this rate, she'll be gone by the time I get to her!

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away_

I heard a clicking and checked my palm, _"Less than five minutes! C'mon, where are you?"_ I thought angrily. There was another sound, this one sounded like something being zapped to death. "Damn, not these again!" I shuffled around in my pocket for a small purple pin with graffiti all over it. I clutched the pin tightly in my hand and thought as hard as possible, _"__**BLACK VENUS**__!"_ Before I could see the creatures, a gray graffiti-looking ice pillar rose from the ground, effectively killing my enemy. I put on another burst of speed and narrowly avoided a collision with a building. Another sound, a buzzing sound this time… it was my phone, quickly I dug through my pocket and pulled out the slim grey thing before hitting the answer button and putting it to my ear.

_Music inside  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me now_

"What is it?" I said through the receiver, my first response was a huff, and then they started talking.

**"Have you found her yet?"**


	2. Chapter 2

"Natalia, I'll find her, don't worry about it. How's the mission coming along?"

** "Keya and I found the location, your friend Nick and Alex are taking out the target right now. The mission should be over with a little over forty-five seconds left." **Natalia responded. I could hear the distress in her voice; I shouldn't have taken my eye off her...

"Hey, don't worry, I'll find her, I promise." She thanked me then hung up. I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and continued to run.  
Forty-five seconds, this would make the fastest we've ever cleared a mission before.

_I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing_

There! The area I lost her in, it's just ahead! I ran through the streets, not caring if I got hit, even though I wouldn't. Once these missions start, anyone that's not on a Team vanishes, then The Gap opens and releases whatever it is we have to defeat. Of course, it's different for each continent, mission wise and boss wise.  
What we get is different too, except for our "3rd Dimension Spaces" or, 3.D.S. for short. These store the mission data, our weapons, items, and boss index.

_In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away_

Another zapping noise, _"Grr… I don't have time for this!" _ I kept running, whatever it was; it would have to keep up.

"Dude you're getting sloppy!" Came a voice, I turned to look at the creature: a dark black and dark gray wolf with tattoo-like front legs. There was a blur, and a howling noise, the wolf had been taken down apparently.


	3. Chapter 3

"Keep going! We'll handle things out here, the mission's almost over right? It'll be good for us to earn a few extra experience points." The boy said. His glasses were slightly askew and his hair was matted against his forehead, it was Connor.

"Still wielding Shockwave pins in this type of mission are we? Thanks man, be careful out there!" I called out to him. I turned to continue sprinting until another creature appeared, well more like hordes of them. _"Great…Frogs!"_ I looked up and saw boulders come crashing down on the frogs, effectively eliminating them.  
What followed next was a girl slightly shorter than myself, she winked and smiled.

"Those frogs will get you y'know! Luckily I chose Apport this time! Get going, I saw her a little ways up from the front of the mall."

"Thanks Elizabeth, keep Connor alive yeah?"

"I heard that!" I stifled a chuckle and dashed off once again. In front of the mall, I was almost there. I checked the timer on my palm _"Two minutes…I hope they did it." _I thought. Soon I had reached the front of the expansive building. "Governor Square Mall… Elizabeth said she was around here somewhere…"  
I slowed my pace to a quick jog and continued to look around the even bigger parking area.

_snwod dna spu ynam os  
My heart's a battleground  
snoitome eurt deen I  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
snoitome eurt deen I  
__You show me how to see_  
_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

I pulled out another pin, this one black with a graffiti skull on it. I tossed it once and caught it, awaiting the quiet that followed, hoping that there was at least _one_ thought pattern here…_hers. _Nothing at first, but then, it was faint, indicating I was some distance away from it, but it was there.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know...And I'm sorry. It won't happen again," I said reassuringly. "Natalia said the mission should be over soon." And with that, the familiar relief from constant burning settled in, our timers had disappeared. "Well, look at that, all gone." I smiled once again. She looked at her palm, confirming what I had said. There was a familiar force in the air as everyone blinked back into existence and the day continued as if nothing ever happened. "Here, let's go." I held out my hand to help her up to prevent anyone from staring at us leaning against some strangers SUV.

"Don't lose me again ok?"

"You got it, Nadia."

**~Mission one: Completed~**

**~Day 2~**

**Alternates in The Game?**

I sat up slowly; yesterday had taken quiet a toll on me. Sunlight pierced the darkness that enshrouded my room. I took off the black blankets that I had unexplainably gotten tangled up in while I slept. I had fallen asleep in the clothes I wore yesterday: a black T-shirt with light gray markings on it, dark gray shorts, and a metal studded belt. I trudged downstairs, still clearly exhausted.  
Mom was watching some morning television show and drinking coffee.

"Good morning son, how'd the mission go?" She asked. Normally regular people don't know about The Gap and the missions, but each team member is allowed to tell one person. This person will remain in a comatose state unless that person is around the teammate, in which they can provide information. Mom's helped me when the target would be on the move, you know, car chases? In addition to knowing what happens during the missions, they'll remember it even though they weren't around.

"It went well, for the most part."

"I heard you lost Nadia. You know you're supposed to stick with your partner son."

"I know that Mom, it was an accident, I don't even remember losing her though. It just sort of, happened you know?" I replied sleepily.

"I know I know. Oh, and Christian? Don't leave your 3.D.S. lying around, you never know when a mission will pop up." She said with a smiled. I nodded and picked up the black rectangle that was lying on the counter. Smiling, I got some clothes from the laundry room before going upstairs to change. I had finished and now wore a black shirt with white angel wings on the back, black gym shorts with a dark gray line going down the sides, and my black and red W.I shoes. I pulled my 3.D.S out of my pocket and flipped open the lid, immediately it flickered to life. I dug around and found the stylus that went with it.  
The great thing about these is that they also double as video chat devices; I clicked on the chat icon and waited until everyone logged on.

"Is everyone online?"

"I'm here." The voice of my friend Alex said through the static.

"What's up everyone?" Came another one, this of my friend Brenda.

"I'm up I'm up…" Nick said through the speaker of his own 3.D.S.

"Yes?" Keya asked with a hint of sleep still in her.

"You rang?" Natalia asked. _"Awake as usual." _I thought.

"I'm here too." Nadia said. Well… She didn't seem TOO mad anymore. Soon Connor, Elizabeth, Maria, Dylan, Shae, Jenna, Hanna, Katherine, Jadai, and Janey had responded and were conversing with everyone else. With it being a Saturday, no one really had much to do.

"Dude I leveled up from that last mission!" Connor exclaimed proudly.

"I'm still five levels stronger than you y'know." I said, bursting his bubble.

"You don't count; you've been in this longer than most of us." Nick interjected.  
It was true, I had stumbled upon this game during eighth grade, and after a year of doing this solo, I found it was easier to work in a Team. So I recruited my friends, and we had been doing this ever since. So it was natural that I was higher leveled. Nadia was second, Nick was third, Alex, Keya, and Natalia were all fourth, and then the list kinda got blurry afterwards.

"Say Alex, what was the target this time anyways?" I asked.

"Well, it called itself the "Aurum Brain". It was this big stationary thing, so I figured it'd be an easy fight. Turns out this thing controlled little monsters called Aurums. So it was sorta difficult, that is, until Nick noticed the floor change color. Curious as to what that meant, Nick uh…'tripped'-"

"You pushed me!" Nick complained.

"I'm still talking! Anyways, I found out through Nick TRIPPING, that the color change damaged anything that wasn't an Aurum. So, after watching out for Aurums and color changing floors, we finally defeated the Brain, effectively destroying any Aurum that managed to get away." Alex explained, soon Nick and her were thrown into a fierce debate on whether or not he 'tripped'. I watched, processing what Alex had said, if our enemies were the Aurum, then why we given pins? We should've been given Blades, Orbiters, Palms, Bows, Claws, Arms, Cannons, Clubs, or Staves. Why was the Noise there as well, did they send us the wrong mission? Was it for a different continent, or did they intend for this to happen?

"Alex, Nick, did your pins work against the Aurum?" I asked.

"Sorta, Force Rounds worked the best though." She replied.

"That and Psycho-kinesis." Nick added. I guess…The Aurum Brain was fused with Noise?

"That's odd, we should've gotten weapons suited to K.I., but we got T.W.E.W.Y. instead…You guys didn't notice that?"

"Actually, I did think that was a bit strange," Natalia added. "But we did encounter Noise too, and the only K.I. enemies were the Aurum. So, maybe they gave us weapons for the more reoccurring enemy?"

"That's a possibility." I said. The conversation didn't last much longer before the LED on the side of my 3.D.S. lit up green, indicating mission data. I looked at everyone else's face on the screen; they received the same stare they gave me. "All right guys, we have work to do!" I said, we all said good-bye and logged off. I clicked on the icon with a closed envelope on it; the mission sprang onto the screen.

**DARK PIT HAS BEEN SIGHTED.**

**TAKE HIM OUT.**

**TIME: FOUR HOURS. **

**DO NOT FAIL.**

"Dark Pit… isn't he a mercenary of some sort?" I said to myself. I soon felt the familiar Force of everyone blinking out of existence and felt the pressure of The Gap opening up. I ran outside and found my mom looking towards the sky, the techni-colored hole opening in the very space itself. A black object flew out and over to a nearby house, _"It's him!"_ I thought. I flipped open the lid of my 3.D.S. and chose the icon with a small sword on it and started rifling through my available weapons. "Better go with speed this time…Ah-ha! Found'em!" I clicked on the icon labeled "Raptor Claws" and shut my 3.D.S., it started to glow with a blue color and spread to my hands. Automatically a pair of bird-talon, blue and white feathered claws flashed into existence onto my hands. "Mom, go inside, I'll see what he wants." I said, she nodded and went inside, I heard the door lock, _"Good, if this gets ugly I wouldn't want her placed in danger." _I dashed to the house he had landed near, as I got closer, I could see that his normally dark blue wings were starting to turn an ugly red color. "Pittoo, why are you here? Why do They want you gone?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**DARK PIT HAS BEEN SITED.**

**TAKE HIM OUT.**

**TIME: 4 HOURS, DO NOT FAIL.**

"Dark Pit… isn't he a mercenary of some sort?" I said to myself. I soon felt the familiar Force of everyone blinking out of existence and felt the pressure of The Gap opening up. I ran outside and found my mom looking towards the sky, the techni-colored hole opening in the very space itself. A black object flew out and over to a nearby house, _"It's him!"_ I thought. I flipped open the lid of my 3.D.S. and chose the icon with a small sword on it and started rifling through my available weapons. "Better go with speed this time…Ah-ha! Found'em!" I clicked on the icon labeled "Raptor Claws" and shut my 3.D.S., it started to glow with a blue color and spread to my hands. Automatically a pair of bird-talon, blue and white feathered claws flashed into existence onto my hands. "Mom, go inside, I'll see what he wants." I said, she nodded and went inside, I heard the door lock, _"Good, if this gets ugly I wouldn't want her placed in danger." _I dashed to the house he had landed near, as I got closer, I could see that his normally dark blue wings were starting to turn an ugly red color. "Pittoo, why are you here? Why do They want you gone?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't…call me that… It's Dark Pit….Who's…They?" He said through gasps. _"That transformation must be damaging." _I thought.

"You know; the people who send out our missions?"

"You must be…talking about…the Sanctum..!" He spat the last word with apparent anger. _"They must have done this to him." _

"Pittoo, what happened to you?"

"I said…it was Dark Pit..! As for what…happened…the Sanctum…they…tried to…rearrange me…You may not know it but…it's not everyone else…that gets transported…it's you guys..!" There was a flash of light before Nadia, Alex, Nick, Keya, Jadai, and Natalia appeared before us, all brandishing their weapons.

"Thanks Lady Palutena, and you too Viridi!" Jadai said, waving to the sky.

_"No problem guys, be careful with Pittoo!"_ Lady Palutena warned in a cheery way.

_"Bring him back to me in some sort of usefulness guys!"_ Viridi instructed.

"Guys wait! I don't think we should fight him!"

"But if we don't, we'll be terminated!" Natalia stated, she had gone with the Viridi Palm, I expected much; it is a tactical weapon.

"Guys, look at him, do you really think in this state that Pittoo will cause any damage?" I explained gesturing to him. The ugly red had spread to most of his wings now.

"He's right; besides, I don't think he's here to attack anything at all." Alex said. She had chosen Magnus's Club, pretty accurate for her too. Dark Pit coughed loudly and spat out what looked like digital blood.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pittoo! What did they do to you exactly?" I asked startled.

"It's DARK PIT..! This is what…the Sanctum calls…"Rearranging"…They change my programming…to benefit them..!" He explained through gasps. Dark Pit coughed again, expelling more digital blood.

"We can't fight him, it'd be wrong." Keya stated. Her weapon of choice seemed to be the Midnight Palm. I noticed the dark color change and rotating crescent moons on her left arm. There was another object coming out of The Gap, a metal one by the looks of it. It landed in the middle of the road with a loud 'thud', the impact caused a crater to form around it. It then extended its…wings?

"What's that?" Nick asked. He chose the Tiger Claws, apparently favoring speed as well.

"Not…That again..!" Dark Pit began to glow with that ugly red color, the robot did the same. An image of Dark Pit flickered across the robots being. "It's here…to absorb me..!"

"Ok guys! New mission: TAKE OUT THAT ROBOT!" I called. Everyone prepared for the ensuing battle. The robot extended its arms, a chrome bow flashed out of a slot on its palm. It took the bow and spilt it in half in a battle stance similar to Dark Pit.

**(INFO: STOP META-DARK PIT!)**

**(Music: Wheel Master Battle (Kh: Bbs))**

"This'll be a snap!" Jadai said, charging at the robot, her Stealth Claws flashing with sunlight but otherwise invisible. Her claws raked the beast but otherwise it remained unfazed. I decided to help her; I dashed towards the robot with blinding speed, Nick trailing not too far behind me. We jumped in opposite directions and slashed down at the robot, knocking it off balance.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alex, send it flying!"

"No problem!" Nick and I sent the robot flying towards her with a double kick. Alex reared her club back and swung forward; her club crashed into the robot and sent it off.

"Nadia, it's going to you!" Alex shouted. Nadia's weapon was the Aurum Blade; the glossy white handle flickered as she unleashed a barrage of slash attacks, while Natalia and Keya backed her up with a flurry of attacks from their Palms. Nick and I charged our Claws before unleashing multiple slash attacks. All of us had concentrated our attacks on the Meta-Dark Pit, and we showed no sign of letting up. After a while though, we noticed that the Meta-Dark Pit wasn't taking much damage from our combined effort. After a while however, we soon ran out of energy.

"*huff* *huff* This thing won't die..!" I gasped. The Meta-Dark Pit rose from the ground and stared blankly at us before it started to glow that red color again. Soon Dark Pit was bathed in the red light as well.

"W-well…I guess this is…the end… My only regret…is that I let…Pit Stain….rip off my look…" He said weakly. Dark Pit soon began to blink between existence and non-existence.

"I'm…I'm not done yet!" Came a voice, I turned to see Nick; his hair covered his eyes from view. He slowly stood up, still weak from what I thought was lack of energy. That soon changed as he began to give off a soft blue glow. The glow soon gained intensity as he finally regained his footing and stance. With blinding speed he rushed the robot, cutting off its draining process. Nick then viciously attacked the Meta-Dark Pit, slicing at anything that moved on him. With one uppercut Nick had sent the robot barreling through the sky. He jumped and soon caught up with the monster, the Tiger Claws he had equipped had morphed into a new weapon, the claws were now a deep red and radiated fire, and the handles had turned a bright red with cryptic markings on them. "**Burning Slash**!" he then charged straight through the robot, leaving a burning X-shaped slash on the chest. Nick began to descend as the Meta-Dark Pit exploded, the multiple pieces faded to static. Nick soon landed on the ground with a thud.


	9. Chapter 9

**(UPDATE: NICK HAS LEARNED BURNING SLASH. NICK GAINED A LEVEL.)**

"Wow…that was impressive!" I said, I heard coughing and turned to look at Dark Pit. His wings had returned to their normal shadowy dark blue color and he was now standing. His wings flapped to test their strength. "Pittoo, are you feeling any better?"

"I'm fine, and it's Dark Pit!" He exclaimed with a huff. Dark Pit began to run towards the techni-colored before remembering what had just transpired. "Hey, Viridi, I know you've been watching, might as well make your presence known!"

"_Oh fine, you never let me have any fun. Hello everybody. Thanks for not breaking him." _Viridi spoke to everyone telepathically, as was custom. We heard whispering and a crash. _"Palutena! Stop touching stuff already!"_

"_I'm sorry! It looked crooked!" _The goddess of Light said apologetically. We all busted out laughing, and I thought I saw Dark Pit chuckle as well. My phone buzzed loudly, breaking me away from the laughter at Palutena's expense. I pulled it out of my pocket to check it. I had received a text message from an unknown number. It read:

**THE MISSION HAS BEEN FAILED. AS CUSTOM, TERMINATION IS REQUIRED. BECAUSE OF RECENT NEWS, THIS RULE HAS BEEN SUSPENDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY, DO NOT FAIL NEXT TIME.**

I gasped, was it the Sanctum that sent this? I didn't recognize the number as one of the contacts I had neglected to save… How did they know Dark Pit was still alive? Are we being watched at this very minute? "Hey…Viridi, how is Pittoo-"

"DARK PIT!"

"-How is he going to get home? Someone targeted him in the mission data, which means they could still want him dead." I explained. I heard Viridi hum for a bit before finally speaking.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Hmmm…That is an interesting question. Normally I would extract him, but if someone still wants him dead, our world may not be safe for him anymore. It's also possible for them to send Pit in to exterminate him too." _She explained.

"Wait, why would they send Pit in? I thought humans only played The Game." Natalia asked quizzically.

"_Oh, while you guys play your Game, characters directly linked to your soul play a similar Game. Your ability to summon weapons comes from these characters, and their own power is increased through you guys. Like your friend Nick there, I met his alternate partner just a few days ago. Little anti-social orange spiked hair, rotten, rude, little…!"_

"Viridi! Chill out." I said, effectively snapping her out of her rant. "What was his name?"

"_I don't remember, Noggin…Nepo….Necog…."_

"_It was Neku, Viridi. N-E-K-U, got it memorized? Ha-ha, I got that from your other friend Elizabeth's alternate partner, Axel." _Palutena cut in, giggling at her own little impression of Axel.

"_Hush, Palutena, I'm talking! Anyways, we as divine entities are allowed to help these characters, because if they fail, well, the result is the same as yours." _Viridi stated somberly.

"Well, who does Pittoo connect to?" I asked.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Why, you of course. Why else would he choose to land here?" _Viridi stated nonchalantly. I stared with wide-eyed fear. They had almost killed my alternate, what would've happened to me? Viridi said that our alternates were the key to us summoning weapons….Would that have meant that if he died, I'd be useless?

"Viridi…What happens to the human player when their alternate is killed?" I asked in a calm fear.

"_Nothing at first, then the human player starts to feel the effects of the Game. Their bodies begin to reject the humans very SOUL, soon the player will disintegrate, piece by piece. Until nothing is left…Your alternate is the sole reason you survive The Game."_

"I see…So, that means, I was almost a dead man…" I whispered to myself. The feeling of almost being dead without me even knowing it startled me. But, what about the others, how will I know that THEY aren't almost dead? "Palutena, have you met the rest of my team's alternates?"

"_Don't worry, they're all fine, I'll keep an eye out for them though. Although, a certain blue haired female said she'd help me out, so I don't think I will have much trouble. In fact, she is your friend Shae's alternative too." _ She explained. This put my mind at ease.


	12. Chapter 12

"So how and where will Pittoo stay?" I asked the two goddesses.

"That's easy, I'll stay…HERE!" Dark pit ran towards me in what I assumed was a tackle. I braced for the oncoming attack, but was met with nothing. I looked around and noticed that my body was covered in a dark blue light, it soon faded and Dark Pit was nowhere to be seen.

"Where…where did he go?"

"_C'mon, it isn't that hard, geez; you're as slow as Pit sometimes." _He was heard, but not seen.

"Are…are you in my body!" I exclaimed. _"Ew, that's so gross, he could do anything! I could drop DEAD because of him, or...or he could get me into trouble, or drop me off a cliff or-"_

"_RELAX! I'm not in your actual body! I'm in your heart." _He could hear my thoughts?

"_That's even WORSE! Don't touch anything, I like having my organs in the order they're in!"_

"_Ugh, I mean your soul. Will that clarify it? I'll be staying here, so I guess I could provide some info on your missions and junk, and help you out in battle." _I breathed a sigh of relief; I wasn't going to die because my partner likes to destroy anything within a ten-mile radius then.

"Christian, are you doing ok? You look like you're having a panic attack." Jadai stated.

"Oh… what? No, I'm fine, just getting used to the new resident in my soul." I stated calmly.


	13. Chapter 13

"_Take care of him, he can be a bit fragile in the ego department, and he gets bored easily." _Viridi instructed. I felt like I was watching over a pet dog for the summer.

"No problem!" I said. Soon everyone began to blink back into existence and The Gap closed up. Life returned to normal as it always does. "I'll see you guys at school Monday, ok?"

"Ok, bye!" Jadai said cheerily, she then warped back to her house.

"See you later!" Alex said, she too, warped home.

"Bye." Nick stated. He began running before warping home.

"Good-bye" Keya said. She jumped and followed suit with everyone else, warping home.

"Bye, Christian, c'mon Nuggette." Natalia said, she gestured to Nadia before warping home.

"Good-bye." Nadia said, she followed her older sister and warped.

"*sigh* C'mon Dark Pit, time to go home."

"_Yeah, I suppose." _ I… or I guess I should say, _we_, walked up the hill back to my house.

**~Day 2: End~**

**~Mission two: Failed~**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Skip to Monday)**

**~Day 4~**

**New Friends, New Enemies**

I woke up with a start, I had forgotten that today was Monday and that we had school today. Yeah, _WE had school._ _"*yawn* Have fun at school, I think I'll stay here."_ Dark Pit stated. Oh boy was he wrong.

"_I don't think so, you're coming with me whether you like it or not."_

"_B-but angels don't go to school!"_

"_They do when they live in MY soul!"_

"_You can't make me!"_

"_Wanna bet? I control my body, you're COMING WITH ME!"_

"_NO!"_

"_SHUT UP!" _I finally managed to get him to quiet down before I decided to get dressed. Moments later I wore a black shirt with white writing all over it, light blue jeans with tears at the bottom, and some new shoes that were colored red, green, black, and white. I grabbed my belt and signature jacket before heading down stairs.

"_Good, if I'm going to this school thing, I want to eat!"_

"_You have as big of an appetite as Pit does…"_

"_Lemme out, I'm starving!" _I sighed and concentrated, allowing Dark Pit to leave my soul and materialize in my kitchen. Unknown to me though, Mom had walked in.

"Hi son, have a good day at sch-WHAH!" She had walked in right as the dark angel appeared in the center of the kitchen and began to raid the fridge.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh, Mom! This is…Dark Pit; he will be staying with us for some time…" I gestured to the angel already in the process of stuffing his face with anything he could get his hands on.

"Mrrfhm." He said with an obvious mouth full of food.

"Uh…o-ok…Guess I should go do some more grocery shopping seeing as he's already eaten everything out of the fridge…" She said is dismay. She was right though, our fridge was completely cleared out and Dark Pit was now moving on to the pantry. Soon that was gone too.

"Man! I feel great now. C'mon, you have to go to that school thing right?" he said patting his over-inflated stomach. I sighed. _"I didn't even get a bite to eat…"_

"Ok, back in you go." I said. He grumbled and walked into me, returning to my soul. "Ok Mom, I'll be leaving soon, well, as soon as Dad gets ready."

"Don't worry about it; I'm taking you and your sister today. Dad's not feeling too good today so I told him to stay home." She smiled. I nodded and waited for her and my younger sister to get ready. Soon we had all piled into the car and were off to school.

"_You're mom seemed surprised to see me."_

"_Well duh, you didn't meet her yesterday, so it would only be natural that she was."_

"_Oh, and you guys are out of food too."_

"_Gee THANKS!"_

"_No problem." _I growled, sometimes he could be thick-headed. _"I heard that!"_


	16. Chapter 16

"_Shut up, we're here."_ I said my good-byes to my mom as my sister and I walked up to the building. We parted ways as I made my way to the cafeteria.

"_We're getting more food?"_

"_Nooo, I AM. You've already eaten us out of house and home in under five minutes!"_

"_But I'm HUNGRY!"_

"_You've eaten at least four months' worth of food!" _ We argued for another three minutes before I threatened to call him the 'P' word. When I had gotten to the front of the cafeteria, I noticed that everyone was sitting at the usual table. I went through the line and paid for the food before joining them.

"Hi Christian, how is it living with Dark Pit?" Alex asked.

"He's eaten all my food…"

"Wow…it hasn't even been a week." Brenda stated.

"I know…Mom's going grocery shopping today though, I'll just have to keep Pittoo away from the kitchen." I finished what I wanted to say and picked up a biscuit, intending to bite into it. However, my face soon greeted my tray in a rather fierce manner.

"_WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?"_

"Ow…"

"Christian! What made you do that?" Keya asked. Alex, Shae, Jadai, Maria, Nick, and Hanna, busted out laughing. I wiped the food off of my face in apparent anger.

"_You're just bent on not letting me eat today are you?"_

"_You still have that biscuit."_

"_Shut up." _I could hear Dark Pit laughing as well. This was going to be a hard day…


	17. Chapter 17

**~5****th**** Period~**

Finally, it was almost time for lunch! I was GOING to eat, and there was no way Dark Pit was going to stop me! I walked towards the door to my next class and was about to step in, that is, until I was unexplainably turned around and headed towards the bathroom. _"Hold up a sec."_

"_What are you doing? My next class is about to start!"_

"_Yeah, I know. Just hold on." _My feet were dragged into the center of the bathroom where Dark Pit emerged.

"What are you THINKING? You'll be seen!" I said through my teeth, unsure if anyone was in here or not.

"I'm tired of just sitting around. So, I've decided that I'm going to join this little school thing." He explained. "Oh…and I really had to use the bathroom!" he ran into the nearest stall and locked the door.

"*sigh* How are you even going to attend? You don't have any papers, you don't even EXIST!"

"While you were napping in 4th period, I had Viridi make stuff up. I'm now your cousin Blake."

"But you still look like an angel, there's no way to even hide your wings!"

"I'll just wear a jacket." There was a flush and Dark Pit stepped out of the stall and over to the sink to wash his hands.

"And what about the rest of your clothing, how are you going to hide that?"

"Like this." He snapped his hands and waited. Soon a blue glow covered his body as his clothes began to change shape. The glowing subsided and Dark Pit was now dressed in a black muscle shirt with dark blue markings, and a false pair of shadowy blue wings on the back, he had on black pants with multiple chains attached and black sneakers. His normal gauntlets were replaced by a studded leather band on each arm; the laurel on his head had also disappeared, letting the rest of his hair fall into rounded spikes.

"You look like a Hipster."

"That's what Viridi was going for."

"Where's your backpack and schedule?"

"Here…aannd here" he materialized a black backpack with a white skull in the center and a white piece of paper with his classes on it.

"Looks like you only have three classes with me. For now though, I'll say you're shadowing me so you can get a feel for the school." I instructed.


	18. Chapter 18

"Sure. Shouldn't we get going now?" He stated blankly. I nodded and we finally left the bathroom. When I walked in I received one of my Spanish teachers famous "you're late" stare, which I returned with my "no kidding" stare.

"Christian, you're late again." She said.

"_Geez, what's a student going to do to another student? Report you to the teacher?"_

"_That IS the teacher D.P…."_

"_Oh….Pffft-HA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She's so TINY!"_

"_Oh shut up…" _I blocked Dark Pits laughter from my thoughts and began to speak with my teacher. "I know Mrs. Rigney-"

"_RIGNEY? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"But I have a good reason. This here is Blake, my cousin." "Blake" stopped laughing mentally quick enough to respond.

"Hey."

"And where's your schedule?" Mrs. Rigney walked up to him and held out her hand. D.P handed her the sheet of paper that held his classes. "You're not in this class; you're supposed to be in French, next door."

"I-I know, but seeing as he's new here, the administrators are letting him shadow me until he feels comfortable with the layout of the school." I quickly added.

"Hmmm…Well, I suppose it'll do for now. Take a seat Blake, there's an empty one in front of James." She gestured to the seat in front of a boy with a blue jacket on. We both walked to the back of the class and took our seats.

"Dude, I didn't know you had a cousin so pale!"

"What was that?" D.P. stood up in apparent anger. _"Oh great… D.P. cool down, he's just being stupid."_


	19. Chapter 19

"_I don't like him…well; at least my face isn't red all the time." _ I stifled a snicker while James looked on puzzled.

"The name's Blake."

"Yeah I know. We all heard your name. I'm James."

"And I heard yours. I was trying to be civil." Already these two were giving each other the death stare, the only difference was that D.P. would last.

"Relax Blake. Just turn around and ignore him."

"Hmph."

"The temper on that kid, he really IS your cousin."

"Yeah, his is worse than mine, so I wouldn't piss him off too much."

"Whatever you say, dude."

**(Lunch)**

Finally! LUNCH TIME! I darted out of the classroom, D.P. followed behind me. "Slow down! You act like you haven't eaten in hours!" I stopped in my tracks and gave him the "are you stupid or something?" look. D.P. looked on before remembering what had happened. "You still had the biscuit."

"One day I'll push you into traffic."

"I'll just fly out."

"You lost Pandora's powers."

"Viridi can give me the power of flight."

"For five minutes and while there's a mission going on, which there isn't."

"Shut up."


	20. Chapter 20

"You." We walked into the cafeteria and stood in the mob that was supposed to be a line. Once we got into the actual cafeteria part of the room, we waited….AGAIN.

"Move it people I'm starving and-Mrffm!" Dark Pit began to speak. Quickly I had clamped my hand around his mouth in order to shut him up and prevent the awkward stares.

"You idiot, you can't just yell out to people!" I hissed. D.P. rolled his eyes as if to say "Whatever, I can do what I want." I let him go and watched as he wiped invisible dirt from his pants.

"Of course I can, they all know me right?"

"When you're in your angel form SOME of them might. Other than that, NO."

"You're…You're kidding!" he gasped; I had forgotten that he had a somewhat fragile ego.

"H-hey, calm down now! All of my friends know you!" I said, trying to cheer him up. After a couple of minutes he calmed down, sufficing for "Gamers know who you are". We had finally gotten to the serving line, I was given what we were allowed to get and was about to move on until I realized D.P. was next.

"Hey, give me more food!" he shouted at the lunch lady, she cowered back from him before speaking softly.

"T-that's all we can give you! If you want more you'll have to buy it!"

"Buy it..? O.K., how many hearts?" he said, he rummaged around his pocket and pulled out a red heart lined with gold. "Is this enough?"

"W-we don't take hearts! You have to pay in cash!"


	21. Chapter 21

"I don't have any…" he looked defeated, I decided to step in.

"Here," I pulled out enough money for D.P. to get a second serving. "Give him another plate, it's on me."

"O-O.K. here you go boy." She timidly handed D.P. another plate of food, which he accepted rather rudely.

"Thanks."

"Y-you're welcome..." We both went to the registers to pay; I punched in my pin number while D.P. looked on confused.

"_What's that thing? Every time you hit a number the lights turn green."_

"_It's a pin machine; you input your lunch number to pay."_

"_Hey! You didn't light up all of the lights!"_

"_You don't have to; you only get six digits to put in."_

"_Well, where's my code?"_

"_Viridi didn't give you one?"_

"_No. Does that mean I can't eat?"_

"_Just tell her you're new and your name."_ He nodded and waited for his turn. Hopefully Viridi had his name put on the list. I had gotten up to the lady and waited for her to call my name. I waited some more thinking she was just dealing with some other kid, finally I decided to look around and saw that people started to blink out of existence. Soon The Gap opened, but nothing came out…I looked over to D.P. and saw he was staring right at it as well. I set my food down and dug out my 3.D.S. to check to see if the LED was green. It wasn't green, but blue. "Odd, is it still a mission?"

"I've seen one of these…" D.P. stated. He snapped his fingers and watched as his clothes returned to normal, his shadowy blue wings flapped to test their strength. "Your head better be in the game today." D.P. put a hand on my shoulder and returned to living in my soul.


	22. Chapter 22

"O-O.K. then." I stuttered. Flipping open the lid of my 3.D.S., I saw that it was mission mail, but the normal envelope was now blue and had a crown on the top. I clicked on the icon and watched as the mission sprang to life.

**TWO TEAMS HAVE BEEN SIGHTED IN ONE AREA. BOTH CAPTAINS HAVE MET THEIR ALTERNATES. TEAM BATTLE: LAST TEAM STANDING WINS.**

"There's another team here?" I said to no one in particular. I continued to read the mission to find out what our weapons were.

**WEAPONS: FREE FOR ALL.**

So any weapon of my choice…I closed the mail and clicked on the weapon icon, immediately files flew across the screen. I clicked on the one labeled "K.H." and scrolled through the different weapons. Finally I had come upon the one I was looking for. I clicked the square marked 'Oblivion' and closed the lid. My 3.D.S. started to glow with a blackish purple color that soon transferred to my right hand. I held out my hand and swung it back, the blade appeared in a cloud of electrified darkness. "It's been a while since I got to use a keyblade!" I exclaimed. I ran out of the cafeteria to search for the rest of my team. Rounding a corner, I spotted someone; they were still far away so I couldn't tell if it was one of my teammates or the opposing team, nevertheless, I approached cautiously. "Hey!"

"Oh? Who could that be?" the person turned around, their voice was kind of high so it had to be a girl. I recognized this voice almost immediately; I smiled and ran up to her.

"_Don't! She's on the other team!" _D.P. yelled. He caused me to stop short of meeting her half-way.


	23. Chapter 23

"_How can you tell?"_

"_I can sense her captain, they aren't far apart. She was trying to trick you into being defeated in one go." _I glared down the girl; she still wore that fake smile.

"Why? Why would you do that? Brittany!"

"Because, we have to survive, WE won't lose!" she looked mortified. She must have been forced into this game.

"Join my team instead, there's no doubt that I'll win!"

"I can't do that Milton. I have to win for myself…Heartless!" She then snapped her fingers, summoning dozens of black creatures with yellow orbs for eyes. Looking closely, I could see that their faces were lined with dark blue veins.

"_Neoshadows…Great."_

"_It's ok, we can handle it! It'll be good practice anyways. Now, when I tell you to, focus your energy on the merging of our souls."_

"_Gotcha, I sure hope you know what you're doing D.P." _I steeled myself and braced myself for what was coming next.

"Heartless, ATTACK!"

"_NOW!"_

"_SOUL UNISON!_" I felt incredible power course throughout my being, I was soon bathed in a dark blue light that gained intensity with each passing second. The glow dissipated and I felt odd, like I wasn't FULLY in control.

"_D.P., what's going on?"_

"_This is our combined power, have you checked out the armor I gave you? It looks awesome!"_

"_Armor..?" _I looked at my clothes and saw that D.P. was right. I was now covered in dark blue armor, my shoulder plating ended in long sharp points, and my torso was covered in what looked like angelic armor. I raised my hands up and saw that I was wearing deep purple gloves that were made of some sort of metal. My legs were also covered in dark blue armor plating that reached down and covered my feet as well. My shoes were now dark blue with darker purple markings. _"W-wow, but, what about my powers?"_

_ "Don't worry, I control your powers now, just move and attack, and whenever you want to unleash a special kick ass technique, let me know!"_


	24. Chapter 24

"_Let's kick some Heartless butt!"_

_ "Yeah!" _

**(INFO: DEFEAT BRITTANY'S HEARTLESS!)**

**(MUSIC: RAGE AWAKENED (KH: 358/2 DAYS))**

I dove right into the mass of Heartless summoned by Brittany and almost immediately felt the chill of darkness that came with their presence. Why…what drove her to such lengths as to rely on Darkness? And not just the element, this was _PURE_ Darkness seeping out of her. A Neoshadow broke my train of thought as I remembered that I was in a battle. I began slashing any dark glob that got within striking distant, but the more I cut down, the more she summoned. "Brittany, stop! If you go far enough into Darkness you'll drown!"

"I can't…I have to win…I must survive…I don't want to die…!" The dark aura flooded from her, I jumped back to avoid contact from it.

_"There's something here, I didn't sense it before, but now it's trying to make its presence known." _ D.P. stated.

_ "Any idea on what it could be?"_

_ "I'm not sure entirely, just that it's something Dark."_

_ "You're something Dark."_

_ "I'm the good kind of Dark!" _I hurled my keyblade at any oncoming Heartless that had managed to not return to Darkness. There was a shrill shriek, I turned to look at Brittany, who now had…amber eyes?

"Oh no…!"

* * *

**(Alex)**

"Where is everyone? And where did the Heartless come from?" I ran through the halls, cutting down any Heartless that got in my way. Something was off; usually we'd all have a telepathic link up and running by now so that we can track each other. That idiot, he must've forgotten AGAIN. I swear, one day I'm going to knock him out. Three black portals opened up to reveal more Heartless. "I'm getting tired of seeing you! Go, Blade Charge!" my keyblade soon grew in length thanks to the power of light, I spun it backwards and slashed forward, cutting anything that the light touched in half. The Heartless had now returned back to the Darkness. "Stay there this time!" I gripped Decisive Pumpkin tightly and continued to move on. I had gotten to the front lobby when I saw a dark portal open up.

"Hello there."

"L-Levon?"


	25. Chapter 25

**(Connor)**

"Ah man, this is getting irritating. Stupid Heartless! Strike, Thunderbolt!" the tip of my keyblade started to buzz with electricity as I jumped up and unleashed multiple thunderbolts down on my enemies. "Way to Dawn, such an awesome weapon, it's a shame I couldn't use Oblivion, Christian must have claimed that before I knew we had a mission." I said to myself. I ran out of my classroom and down the hall. Heartless were around every corner, _"That's cool, this just means I'll get to level up again!" _I began cutting down any Heartless that I found. Boy was this fun! I made it to the back of the school and stopped. "Something's off…" and with that, a dark portal opened up in front of me.

"Connor, I've been waiting for this for a long time!"

"John, what happened to you?"

* * *

**(Alex)**

"It happened when we found out who Brittany's alternate was going to be, we forced her to meet them, effectively turning her over to the Darkness. We thought we had the ultimate weapon, and that we would never lose in ANY match EVER. But that all changed once she did! She soon dove deeper and deeper into the Darkness, and she dragged all of US with her!" Levon explained, I looked on in complete awe, this can really happen to us?

* * *

**(Connor)**

"The girl I loved, there's not a single TRACE LEFT OF HER! It's as if her soul moved out of her body. And it was HIS fault!" John shouted.

* * *

**(Alex)**

"Jeff was tired of losing, tired of watching others surpass us. HE wanted this power, and she gave it to him, oh did she…what he didn't KNOW was that it touched us ALL!" Levon flicked his wrist and summoned more Heartless, "And now these damned things are at our beck and call!"

* * *

**(Christian)**

"Brittany, why did he do this?"

"He was weak! Unfit to lead us! He forced me to meet this girl, KNOWING what I would do! There's a reason some people don't meet their alternate Player, because some of them are PURE EVIL!" That wasn't Brittany…that was…Him.

* * *

**Oohh, Suspensfull. For right now, this is where I'll stop. Tomorrow I'll update again. Until then, SEE YA!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Xehanort, Why would you of ALL people get involved with this?" I shouted. He flicked Brittany's wrist, making her summon his keyblade.

"I was looking for a new host, and this girl's want to survive was the perfect host! Her heart was weakened when she witnessed so much death in this Game; I just needed to come into contact with her. When her team found me, her boyfriend opted to let me have HIS body, but the light that showed from his want to save her would not do. So I had to meet her, MY alternate in your Human Game!" I stepped back; the dark aura grew brighter and more sinister with every word he said.

"I'll save her! I'll save her whole team!"

"No you won't!" There was another voice, I scanned the area for the source, but found nothing.

"Ah, looks like the captain wants to put on a show." Master Xehanort stepped over and watched as a dark portal opened up.

"Hello, Captain of Team Galaxy."

"Jeff! What did you do to your team?"

* * *

**(Alex)**

"I get to fight you don't I?" I asked, he didn't respond, but instead commanded the Heartless to attack. I cut down each one that came towards me in less than a second. "Well, I've been waiting to knock some sense into you!"

"Oh no, I don't think you'll leave this alive!" Six dark orbs floated down from seemingly nowhere and gathered around Levon, who was now hovering slightly. "It's time to end this!"

* * *

**Short chapter I know..Couldn't get much written out today. Maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow. See ya then.**


	27. Chapter 27

**It's been a while! Sorry everybody, I had another brain child and wanted to at least get it off the ground, which I must say I have. Which leads me to this: the title is a bit long for it, so if you guys have any idea for a shorter title, please PM me! ON WITH THE GAME!**

* * *

"No, Christian certainly wouldn't kill someone because of the Darkness; he'd try to save them! And that's what I intend to DO!" I gripped my keyblade tightly; this was going to be a long battle.

**(INFO: DEFEAT LEVON!) (MUSIC: BLINDED BY LIGHT (F.F: XIII)**

* * *

**(Connor)**

"He's your brother dude! You shouldn't hate him!" I shouted. Way to Dawn gave off a soft light, confirming what my heart believed too.

"He's basically MURDERD HER! I tried… I tried to let him have me instead! But the light, it got in the way!" A dark aura formed around his being. There would be only one way out of this, I didn't want to do this, but I'd have to fight him.

"I really don't want to hurt you, but if it's to clear the mission, then I will! I'll even do you one better: I. WILL. Save you!" I got into a battle stance, determination clearly etched onto my face.

"I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

**(INFO: STOP JOHN WITHOUT HURTING HIM TOO MUCH!)**

**(MUSIC: ROXAS'S THEME)**

* * *

**(Shae and Jadai)**

"I'm tiiiireeed!"

"Jadai it's not even a big building, we just have to keep a look out for Heartless and the other team."

"What's their name anyways?"

"Team Helix, their captain is unknown right now, but it's someone at this school."


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm back! It's been quite a long time hasn't it? I recently broke 200 visitors! ^^ and this story was were more than half came from! I'm still taking title names and will credit the one that came up with the best title. As an added bonus, I will include that person in this story, he/she will be free to choose what Team they want to play for and will become a main character! Which brings me to this(Long I know..Sorry!) each Team has a lot of Players, but only one core group of around eight. Anways, I've noticed I haven't done any sort of Disclaimer so I'm doing it now: I don't own anything except the storyline, and characters(Excluding Dark Pit and any other videogame character!)**

* * *

"Shae, look over there!" Both girls ran to the entrance near the gym, Jadai poked her head out to get a better look. "It's Christian, and…Brittany?"

"Shhh! We're going to been seen Jadai!" Shae had actually pushed Jadai so that she could get a better look at the situation.

"I'll save her! I'll save her WHOLE team!" he bellowed.

"Shouldn't we be helping him? He IS our captain after all."

"This is his fight; as much as I want to help him…Our presence isn't needed here. There's something I want to check out at the gym though, c'mon Jadai!" Shae said as she ran in the direction of the schools large gym.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

**(Nick)**

"Stupid things..! Roar…Sleeping Lion!" I sliced through a mob of oncoming Heartless and watched as they disappeared into darkness. "These things are starting to get annoying!" I continued to run, I soon found myself in a large hallway that went past the front lobby and all the down to the other side of the building. There was a person at the doorway there.

"You, you're a member of Team Galaxy right?"

"I take it you're from Team Helix." I gripped Sleeping Lion tighter; the keyblade gave off a dull grey light as a symbol of my hearts strength.

"The name is Jeremiah; I'll be your escort out of this life!"

"Not today buddy, or any day for that matter!" I got into a defensive stance, ready to counter anything he threw at me.

"I think we have a fighter here. So be it, but don't say I didn't warn you!" both of his palms shone with a black light. The two lights then extended outwards as two energy blades manifested. "Prepare to meet your end!"

**(INFO: STOP JEREMIAH!) (MUSIC: BOSS BATTLE 1(KHII))**

* * *

**(Christian)**

"I can't believe this; after all that you and your friends went through…YOU doomed them all because you wanted to win!" I shouted in anger.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I'm back! The Disclaimer will start happening more! Don't wanna get sued y'know? Anyways, I don't own any of these fandoms being used(And there are A LOT!) now, ON WITH THE GAME!**

* * *

"_Don't lose your cool man, if you do now before the battle's even begun, you'll lose the entire thing! And you know what happens to a Team when their Captain dies."_

"_They die, I know that. D.P., I got this, trust me."_

"_Oh, uh, and there's somethin-"_

"_I got this!" _I took up an offensive stance and waited to see who my opponent would become.

"Xehanort, you still haven't recovered have you?" Jeff said to the possessed Brittany.

"Well, this body could use a few adjustments, and I have just come to terms with my abilities and suppressed that retched girl's heart for now. I think I'll take my leave, I hope that Team Helix's Captain can handle one boy?"

"Certainly, this battle is already over."

"Then I'll take my leave, farewell boy!" And with that, Xehanort flicked Brittany's wrist and opened a dark portal. Jeff then turned to face me as Brittany/Xehanort disappeared into the portal. For just a second though, I thought I saw a glint of her shining through Xehanorts control…

"Well, now that he's gone, we can get down to the real fight. Show me you're worth my efforts…Soul Eater!" He focused for a bit; the air in front of him began to shimmer. The shimmering ceased and what was standing in front of Jeff was another boy, he wore maroon pants and a yellow and black sports jacket. His snow white hair was covered partially by a sweatband with different stickers and symbols, and his piercing red eyes seemed to see farther than I thought.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Again, do not own anything except storyline and characters that do not belong to other fandoms.**

* * *

"_Soul Eater Evans, I never thought I'd see him again."_

"_D.P. you know this guy?"_

"_Yeah, he's a demon weapon, and even though he may LOOK like a slacker, he's nowhere near one."_

"_What can he do?"_

"_He has the ability to transform into a scythe, and has three very powerful attacks in that form: Witch Hunter, Genie Hunter, and his most powerful one: Kishin Hunter. He can also extend the length of his scythe blade too, so the type of battle won't really matter, it's best to go in short ranged though."_

"_Roger!"_ I gripped Oblivion tightly, this was it: the battle between captains. And my first one at that!

**(INFO: DEFEAT JEFF AND SOUL!) (MUSIC: Final Battle (KHII))**

I spun Oblivion until I held it in a reverse grip and charged Jeff, when I got close enough; I attacked with a sideways slash. Jeff however, seemed to phase out of view at the last second. "Tch, damnit…where'd you go?" I turned around and saw Jeff's scythe pointed at my face.

"This isn't going to be a walk in the park for you."

"H-How did you…?"

"You're out of your league."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I again don't own anything, though if I did, this would've happened a LONG time ago...**

* * *

**(Alex)**

I had Decisive Pumpkin held in front of me to block the three dark orbs Levon had sent crashing towards me. I struggled as the orbs pushed harder and harder, "Not…Gonna…HAPPEN!" I gathered my strength and used it to deflect the orbs back at him, but instead of hitting, they returned to floating leisurely around him.

"Oh you didn't think you were going to hit me with my own attack, did you?"

"I wasn't planning on that, but thanks for telling me it won't work." I rushed Levon and prepared a jump slash, then was greeted with a rather large barrier.

"Agh!" I literally BOUNCED off of the barrier and landed a little ways away from where I originally started, "That won't happen a second time!" I got up as quick as I had landed and rushed forward again.

"Making the same mistakes are we? I'll just have to put you in your place!" He conjured the barrier once again, this time, I was prepared.

"Go, Blade Charge!" My keyblade grew with the power of light, I swung forward and connected with the barrier; both attacks were struggling to break the other. "Take…THIS!" The barrier cracked as I forced my attack further and further. There was a shattering sound as the barrier finally broke.

"Guh..! How did you break it?"

"Fool, Light is always stronger than Darkness."

"I see, well, looks like I'll have to get serious then." He stood up and began to glow with a dark aura. The glow intensified until it began to contract and gather in the palms of Levons hands. Soon a dark orb began to form and grow larger and larger. I tried to move but found that out of my control.

"What? What the hell did you do to me?"

"Oh? Did I paralyze you? I had no idea I was so STUNNING!" Levon laughed out in a false innocent way. If this had been an anime, I would have sweat-dropped from his last comment. Levons attack had finished charging up and gave off a bright purple light to signify this. "Looks like this is the end for yo-"

*BAM*

Suddenly Levon was sent flying into the lockers, creating a large crater in the wall. I looked back to see a tall...VERY tall, woman clad in black with jet black hair and dull gray eyes, she looked me over once and lit up with excitement.

"Are you," she dug around in her pocket for a small white card, "Alex Tate?"


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Back again, I don't own anything as per usual. If I did, I'd probably jack alot of things up.**

* * *

"Y-yeah…and you are?"

"Oh, my name's Tifa Lockhart! I'm your alternate in The Games!" The woman, Tifa, said with more enthusiasm that I would have used. Who would want to be stuck in a life or death game?

"You're…with me?"

"Yep, that's correct!" She said while she tightened her gloves. We turned to hear Levon groaning from his crater.

"That really hurt…Who's responsible for this? They will pay dearly!" He said getting up. Tifa stifled a chuckle before turning her attention back to me.

"You ready for a little teamwork?"

"Yeah, let's do it!" I said, Tifa began running towards me, each footstep sounded like thunder clapping, she held her arm out and grasped my shoulder before disappearing completely. _"Tifa, are you there?"_

"_Yeah, now, concentrate your power to the merging of our souls."_

"_Gotcha!" _ I closed my eyes and waited, before long, I could feel the power welling up inside me. "SOUL UNISON!" A dark gray light engulfed me; the light began to fade slowly as I looked at my new self in a nearby wall locker mirror. I now had Tifa's gray eyes, long jet black hair, and what looked like a patch-work combination of mine and her outfits. I looked down and saw that I also wore knee-high steel tipped boots.

"A change of wardrobe isn't going to save you Alex!" Levon sneered.

"We'll see about that…" I took up a new stance, and stomped once to test my new power and saw a smallish crater form around my feet. "…Oh yeah, we'll see alright!"

**(INFO: STOP LEVON!) (MUSIC: Blinding Light(F.F XIII))**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: This chapter is particularly long because of the friend I'm writing for, she's a very thoughtful person so I figured a lot of things would be buzzing around in her head during a time like this, but she'd still be focused on one task. Elizabeth is the Mage of Team Galaxy, so she sort of works behind everyone else. I'm still accepting title names and based on how many I recieve I may create a poll. Anyways, Don't own anything except the characters and storyline.**

* * *

**(Elizabeth)**

I began to wander, well; wander really wasn't the best word. I knew where I was going, and I knew who I was looking for. He should be around here somewhere…

"Oh yeah, we'll see alright!" Came a voice, I peeked around the corner and saw Alex, I think it was Alex, albeit she looked very different. Her skin tone and voice were the same, so it had to be her. I nodded to no one in particular and continued to walk. Where could that flame-head be? I rounded another corner and finally, I think, found my target. I peeked out from the wall and saw a black object. I smiled, it had to be him. I looked closely just to be sure, and saw black hair. _"Darn, it's Connor… Guess I'll keep looking then."_ I thought. A mighty roar threw my train of thought out of whack and I looked again to see John, a dark aura emanating from him. I backed away instinctively, I always did when it came to this sort of thing. As a child I was always in tune with people and their auras. It must have been the reason why Christian asked me to join his Team. Either way, I was glad he asked. The Game adds more excitement to my life, and I really enjoy it. I mean, I know what will happen if I or he dies, and I'm willing to accept those consequences. Besides, we've only failed one mission, and that was the one with Dark Pit. Which I'm assuming, after he gave the rest of the Team the recap, we got off scot free due to some rule change. I continued walking and caught sight of Nick fighting off Jeremiah, I winced a little as Nick took a strike from what I think may have been Ethereal Blades. I should go help, but who knows if I'll ever get the chance to find him again? But, he IS on our Team, so I did one little thing to help. I waved my hand and sent two little balls of light floating to Nick's location. The twin balls melded into his being, healing any injuries he might have had. I sighed contently and continued my search. By now, I had reached the 'A' Hallway, and right there, at the end scratching his head in confusion like an idiot, was my target.

"Ah geez, you'd think that goddess would have sent me directions. It seems I lost that black haired girl…Tifa, I think that was her name. Where's this girl I'm supposed to look for? Man, its times like these that I wish I still had power over the Dusks."

"Hello, Axel."

"Huh?" He turned around and looked me over skeptically. "Are you…" he pulled out a white card and flashed the writing at me, written in fancy letters was my name: Elizabeth Bell. "Are you this girl?" I smiled at how he addressed the situation.

"Yes, that's me. Have you been here the entire time?"

"Ehhh...Yeah kinda, I saw some people fighting, but I'm still not in top shape after that goddess rescued me from almost being turned into nothing by Xemnas. Oh, that reminds me, Assassins, report." Two lanky looking gray creatures appeared from seemingly nothing.

"_We have sighted nothing but Heartless my liege. The woman with black hair has found her target as well." _One reported.

"_The girls Captain has found the other as well and they are currently locked in combat sire."_ The other said. So he found Jeff then, wonder how it is playing out.

"How is he fairing?" I asked. One looked over me, I think…

"_Permission to inform the girl?" _Axel nodded and waved his hand towards it. _"Your Captain is…faring. He has received substantial damage though. He will not survive if he does not gather his thoughts." _

"He'll pull through, he always does." I said without a shadow of a doubt. I turned to face Axel, "We should get going before our opponent finds out we've been missing out on all the fun."

"Fun? You humans really are strange, but sure, that would be wise. I doubt I'll be much help though, those Sorcerers really did a number on me." I nodded to him, not really caring that he hadn't healed up. He wouldn't need to fight in my battle. Axel walked over to me and prepared to transfer to my soul before he turned and eyed the two Assassins. "You and the others are under her command unless I am physically present."

"_Yes my liege."_

"_As you wish sire."_

"Good, now to move in, I promise not to touch anything, it's not like I'm Roxas or anything." He said chuckling. He rested his hand on my shoulder and disappeared.

"Now that that is settled, why don't you come out…Jessie?"

"Hahahahahaha! WELL, look who has a sixth sense!" Came a maniacal voice, a dark portal appeared, and from it stepped a medium height boy with a wild beard.

"Mm, I see you haven't changed much under the influence of Darkness."

"_He normally acts likes this?"_

"_Yeah, he was always random and impulsive."_

"_Huh, Darkness didn't change him much then."_

"Talking to your little friend? I heard little fire-starter took some heavy damage back in the Gaming World. Looks like you'll be on your own!"

"That's O.K., I can fight without him."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: This chapter introduces the ability "Soul Drive" it occurs when a Player and their Alternate take heavy amounts of damage, sort of like a last-ditch effort thing. Of course there will be drawbacks from using it or trying to force it to happen. The Altar that Dark Pit talks about takes the form of a Dive to the Heart. Anyways, don't own anything except for the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Christian)**

My back slammed against the wall, causing a crater to form around me. I dug myself out and prepare to attack again.

"_Wait a second!"_

"_What D.P.?"_

"_You never let me finish before you rushed him. There's this thing here in your soul, it looks like an altar. Hold out your hand." _I did as he instructed and watched as Oblivion disappeared.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Just wait!"_

* * *

**(Christian's Soul World)**

"Now, if it works for him…it should work for me…" I held up my hand and watched as the keyblade Oblivion appeared in a cloud of electrified darkness. "For a blade that supposed to be difficult to wield, I summoned it with little to no problem." I said to myself.

"_I'm kind of defenseless out here!" _Christian called, man that kid was impatient…

"You'll be fine, you have magic don't you?"

"_Did you forget that YOU'RE THE ONE CONTROLING MY POWERS IN THIS FORM?"_

"Oh, right…well, just keep dodging; I'll be done in like three minutes!" I called back. I ran over to the circular altar and gingerly stepped on. I raised Oblivion above my head with both hands and watched as a blue light formed at the tip. The altar began to glow as well; I flared my wings out and focused. The blue light grew larger before firing a beam skywards.

**Courage and Determination are what hold the bonds together here. A soul wanting to be their own person. And one willing to sacrifice their own life to save a friend. These beings are worthy enough to be given the title "Sacred Warrior"**

And just like that, everything changed.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Ok, so after looking back at certain hapters, I noticed that some of the author's notes I put in were actually meant for my OTHER story(Don't I feel stupid?), so uh, just ignore those...Yep! OK, this chapter gives Soul Drive an appearance and introduces the Soul Drive Final Rush. ON WITH THE GAME!**

* * *

**(Christian)**

"W-What's going on?" I shouted, whatever D.P. had did, it had triggered a change. A blinding blue light covered my body as my Soul Unison wore off; in its place however, was a new form. The light faded and revealed my new form. I now wore golden armor, the shoulder guards ended in sharp points and pointed down, and the chest and torso became layered. My legs were covered in a golden-silver color, my knee guards ended in points as well, but the tips pointed up, what was more noticeable were the two separate electric currents running between the two pairs of points. I also had a regal looking red cape fastened on each shoulder by a purple gem with a gold base.

**Arise Sacred Warrior, and protect those around you. Banish the Darkness before it can do more harm!**

"**Sacred Warrior Form** activated." I said, I held out my hand and summoned Oblivion, which had gone through some very big changes, the blade was no longer black, but golden with blue highlights. The guard was now two dark angel wings that gave off a soft purple light and the keychain was now a large golden crown.

**(INFO: CHRISTIAN HAS GAINED A PERSONAL WEAPON: SANCTIONED OBLIVION KEYBLADE.)**

"I could get used to this…!" I grinned. Jeff merely smirked.

"Now you'll just be a bleeding pile of metal! SOUL…UNISON!"

"_Did he say Soul Unison?" _D.P. shouted. Jeff now wore a tattered black cloak over a simple white shirt, black pants, and large black boots.

"**Grim Reaper Form**. Hope you're ready for a beating!"

"It'll be you that ends up scattered on the floor!" I rushed him with blinding speed, almost vanishing from view. I swung Sanctioned Oblivion forward but was met with another metal object. I looked to see that he had raised his scythe up to block my attack.

"**Genie Hunter!**" The blade of Soul's scythe began to morph shape, when it finished, it had become a multi-colored halberd-shaped blade with a large red eye in the center. "Say GOODBYE!" He began to swing forward before something in me began to act up. A bright blue orb surrounded me, protecting me from Jeff's oncoming attack. Jeff's blade smashed into the barrier, but wasn't able to make a breakthrough.

**The will to protect will become your Light.**

Sanctioned Oblivion began to give off an intense light.

**You will become the arrow that will shatter the Darkness. Strike true and just!**

Sanctioned Oblivion began to glow even brighter. I raised the keyblade over my head. "**Blade of Light!**" I slashed downwards, leaving a shining slash down Jeff and the barrier. The barrier then broke, but instead of falling to pieces, the shards assaulted Jeff, damaging him even more. When the attack ceased, Soul reverted to his human appearance and Jeff reverted back to normal.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I'M BACK! yes, I am, after my last update, my computer crashed and I was mortified...But I'm back, I'm glad to see that some of my readers are still here(though I wish you guys would review, just to let me know that you ARE reading this..) Anyways, ON WITH THE GAME! Oh, And, I don't own anything that already has an owner.**

* * *

"S-Sorry bro, guess I wasn't strong enough…" Soul muttered weakly.

"N-No, don't be…Y-You were only doing what I a-asked…" Jeff said. I had finally reverted back to my regular appearance and walked over to them.

"Are you guys O.K.?" I asked. I knelt down to further assess the damage my attack had caused. When I saw how banged up the two looked, I exhaled sharply. "Damn, that did a number didn't it?"

"Back off, I can handle it." Jeff said, he slowly got up and held out his hand. A simple dagger materialized from thin air. He weakly pointed it skyward and watched as it released four green balls of light. The four orbs melded equally into the two boys. Jeff stood up after the orbs had finished healing his wounds and helped Soul up. "Next time I won't lose to you."

"I'll be waiting. You should go find the rest of your teammates though."

"We aren't allowed to interfere with them right now. The same goes for you."

"What? That wasn't in the mission detail!" I said. "What happens if they lose?"

"Then they lose, the rules were changed on Saturday remember?"

"_He got that mail too?" _D.P. asked.

"_I guess so; I think all Captains got it. Wait, how'd YOU know about it?"_

"_I went through your phone while you slept."_ D.P. said blankly.

"_YOU WHAT?"_

"_It took me a good twenty minutes to figure out how to work it though. You humans have such weird devices."_

"_You don't even care do you...?"_

"_Nope not really." _I ignored D.P. and returned my attention to Jeff and Soul.

"Where are your team members now?"

"According to what Soul informed me during our battle, Levon is fighting Alex, Jeremiah is fighting Nick, Shae and Jadai have yet to discover Michelle, though Soul thinks they're closing in, Elizabeth is fighting Jessie, and Brenda has yet to find Samantha." Jeff replied. I sighed and looked to the hall.

"_Hang tight guys, I'll find a way to help!"_


	37. Chapter 37

**Annnd, I'm back! So, few things different with the story, and well, my updating schedule...One, I got rid of some chapters and mashed them up together into one(Good idea Silver!), so everything else was moved up four chapters. Two, my home laptop screen cracked(such a shame...), and I lost all of my files, but thankfully, my friend Alex had copies of all of my fics so she just sent those to my email. Three, with school starting I'll be able to update, but only on Wednesdays because I have Marching Band Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday, with games and competitions of Friday's and Saturday's. So yeah, busy busy busy...Oh, and I have a very special thing planned for the ending of this, if you stick with it, you might like it. I'm also starting up another fic that I will post once I feel like it's reached a decent posting position. So, long Author's note aside, enjoy The Game! And as always, I own nothing bu the plot and some of the characters.**

* * *

"Where are your team members now?"

"Does it matter? You can't do anything to help them!" Jeff shouted at me, his words cold as I looked for a way out of our small but worn battle area.

"Watch me!" I turned to a hallway that led to the gym,_ "D.P. Sanctioned Oblivion!"_

_"Roger!"_ He though back, my hand began to glow with a golden light as the new keyblade appeared. I began to prepare an attack when I was hit by a sudden wave of exhaustion.

"Wha…I feel so…sleepy…" I crashed onto the ground inches away from the exit. My keyblade clattered onto the ground and disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"Hmph, looks like he wasn't as strong as he let-" I heard another crash and weakly turned to see Jeff collapse onto the ground. As he did so, Soul shimmered and "collapsed" into light, presumably returning to Jeff's soul. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't hear D.P. anymore.

"D…D.P. are you…there?" My consciousness faded before I got a response.

**(Connor)**

I jumped back to avoid a blast of dark energy and was met by a cold chill. I turned to see John behind me; his being was so deep in Darkness that even his eyes gave off a dark aura. I jumped again and prepared to spear him, when I launched my attack I was met with a rather strong force. I looked up and saw that John had stopped my keyblade, with his bare hands! "You can't defeat me! I am going to destroy EVERYTHING!" John cried out. I let go of Way to Dawn and landed on the opposite end of the hall. I held out my hand and summoned the keyblade back to me before John could do any damage to it.

"Shut up John, I'm GOING to save you, and you can't stop me!" I charged a ball of blue fire before launching it at him. The attack fizzled before making contact, catching me off guard. John smirked evilly.

"Nothing you do will work…You can't touch me, how are you going to fight that which you cannot damage?"

"Well…there's that, but you have to incite a little madness to use it…" I said to myself. _"No, I can do this without having to resort to that!"_ I got back into my stance and steeled myself. John looked up and I finally saw him. His eyes were no longer their original brown, but had become a sharp red color. I gasped as I felt a hand close around my neck. "Wha?!" I gasped out. John had lifted me off the ground and began staring me down.

"Why don't you vanish?" He said finally.

"Be-because, if I did that…I'd be letting…people down…" I choked out. John tightened his grip, his eyes devoid of any emotion now. "J-john…I know there's still…Light…In you!" I managed, John's eyes faltered for a second, and I thought I could see a little bit of him come back before it was shoved back down into the depths of Darkness. He began to cry out and tossed me aside. I smashed into the ground and barely managed to stand, John was now clutching his head in pain.

"Agh! Shut up…Shut up shut up SHUT UP! LIGHT WILL PERISH!" he screamed. My breathing became ragged; there was no space in the area where John's Darkness didn't touch. All around him pairs of yellow eyes began to push out of the Darkness, I dropped to my knees, unable to hold my body up anymore. My consciousness began to fade when I heard a voice.

**"Finalize! Black Ace!"** I looked up and saw a boy clad in black armor with green circuits running up the boy's body, what was more prominent were the pair of digital wings formed by a black armor skeleton and red energy. He turned his head slightly as if checking on my condition. His red eyes gave him a possessed look even if he was fully in control. His arms rose up and I could see two red "eyes" staring straight up.

"Hey kid, you O.K.?" the boys mouth didn't move, but I DID see the red eyes on his arm blink with each word.

"I-I'll be fine…I just need to…catch my breath." I managed. The boy studied me for a bit before making a decision.

"Max Barrier." All around me a purple dome formed. I also felt a soothing feeling course throughout my body, healing my injuries. "Mega, you ready?" The boy said to his…arm.

"Time for me to go buck wild!" The…arm replied.

"RAAAH!" The boy yelled, kinetic energy formed in the palm of his hand before he launched it towards John, the energy had morphed into a massive black hole and the boy began to rise up off the ground. In a flash of light, the boys arm had changed shape and now resembled a large red blade of energy. **"Black End…GALAXY!"** He rushed towards the black hole and sliced forward, actually cutting through and causing a massive explosion.

"AAAGGH!" John shouted. His form became distorted and his screams warped. He continued to writhe in pain before finally disappearing. The barrier that was put up to protect me faded as I stood up, my strength back up to its full capability. I eyed the ground in disappointment.

"Hey, are you sure you're O.K.?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little mad that I wasn't strong enough to save him."

"Well, if it makes ya feel better, he didn't damage him too much, just enough to force him to retreat." The arm replied.

"My name's…Uhhh…" He turned around, apparently talking to his arm.

"What should I tell him? No, I'VE never met him, WHAT?! No, I can't say that! Harp Note would get mad…My actual name? Mega are you insane? Oh all right…" The boy turned back to face me with some hesitation. He stood silent, waiting on something to happen, so I decided to introduce myself.

"My name is Connor; I'm a member of Team Galaxy."

"Oh, uh, I'm…Megaman. Well, at least when I look like this. Without all of the armor, I'm just a boy." There was a gust of green energy as the boy shifted back to normal. "Like this I'm Geo Stelar." He said with a smile. The boy, Geo, now wore a red shirt with a white star on each shoulder, on the center of the shirt was a pendant that looked like a golden arrow pointing down, a blue, orange, and white belt, attached to the belt was a blue case. He also wore blue shorts and knee high red boots. On his head rested a pair of glasses with yellow horizontal lines. "And this," He clicked on a button on some strange device, "Is my Battle Wizard, Omega-Xis" From the device came a being comprised completely of green energy, his "torso" was clad in blue and white armor and he wore blue cuffs. He had no lower body, but instead had a green "tail". The energy from his dragon shaped head formed a sort of wild mane of hair; his red eyes seemed to look me over from every possible angle.

"I'm not your Battle Wizard; I'm an EM being for crying out loud! An AMian at that!" He shouted, Mega then turned to face me, "THIS is the kid we have to watch? I thought watching over you would be a drag…"

"M-mega! Be nice!" Geo said. Mega floated over and started to circle me.

"I'll tell ya what kid, it's no wonder you lost to that crazed fool."

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded.

"You held back. Your job is to defeat the other Team right? Why didn't you let loose?" Mega questioned.

"I-I..." I faltered. He was right; the mission was to defeat the other Team… "I wanted to save him."

"Tch," he turned to face Geo, "Geo do we REALLY have to watch him?"

"That Goddess asked us to, his actual Alternate is dealing with some things in his own world and couldn't make it for a while. We could be here for quite some time." Geo stated. _"These two are my temps? Wonder who my real Alternate is…"_ I thought.

"So uh…I guess you guys can transfer into my soul or something?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't think so; I'm not getting shoved into TWO different storing places. I'll stay in that fancy looking device I sense in your pocket." Mega floated over to Geo and clicked on a button.

**"Battle Wizard Free Roam Activated."**

"I'm gonna break that one day…" He said. Mega then floated back to me and began digging in my pocket.

"H-hey! Ever heard of privacy!?"

"Stop squirming kid!"

"Get out of my pocket!"

"Mega, take it easy!" Mega soon found what he was looking for: My 3.D.S.

"Now THIS I could stay in, looks like there's a lot of room in there!" Mega exclaimed proudly, he tapped on the charger port and vanished. I quickly grabbed my 3.D.S before it hit the ground and shoved it back into my pocket.

"He'll be quiet for a few hours now, new areas intrigue him. I'll be the one transferring into your soul for a while, so I hope we can get along, sound good?"

"Uhhm, yeah. Welcome to the Team Geo."


End file.
